


she don't lie (cocaine)

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: A lot of sex, Cigarettes, Cocaine, F/M, Sex, narcos au, other drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Colombia 1984Home of booze, women, guns, and best of all:drugs.The cocaine trade is on its way to up and standing behind it all is one mastermind with the world in her sights.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> and the [mood board](https://imgur.com/FdTIOCn)

“ _ Please _ ?”

“No,” Cassian grinned, shaking his head slowly. Jyn whined, throwing her head back against the mattress. He rolled his hips, making her gasp  _ yet again _ \- though, when they were this drunk it really wasn't that hard to get her to make any noise he wanted. She attempted to reach down to touch herself, but her caught her wrist, pinning her hand over her head. “I'm in charge when we're-” He covered his mouth with the back of his free hand, turning away to let out a burp that had her giggling. “Drunk,” he laughed, smiling down at her.

“But I want to come,” she groaned, messily rolling her hips against his. 

He smiled something sinful. “Say it again?” He breathed, the pale moonlight steaming in the windows illuminating his features.

“I want to-” He slammed into her, making her breath hitched and her back arch. “ _ Fuck _ ,” she whimpered.

“Come on, Jyn,” he breathed, leaning forward to drag his tongue along the column of her throat. 

“I want-” He bit the dip between her neck and her shoulder, making her cry out. He laved his tongue along the soon-to-be bruise, barely hiding his smirk as he looked up at her through his long lashes. “You're cheating,” she whined, reaching up to tangle her free hand in his hair.

“And you don't?” He countered, nipping here and there to get her to moan. She groaned, tilting her head to the side so he could do whatever he wanted to her neck. He slowly peppered kisses along her throat. “Do you want to come, mi amor?” He purred against her clavicle. She nodded quickly, no longer caring that, for once, he was in charge. He thrust into her once, twice, three times- “ _ Say it _ .”

She squeezed her eyes shut, hearing his unspoken request.  _ Say what you make me say _ .

“Please, can I come?” She bit her cheek at how breathless and desperate she sounded. He reached down to tease her clit. “ _ Cassian _ ,” she gasped, her hand untangling from his hair. She scratched her nails down his back before her hand came to stop on his hip. “Please-”

He leaned up, pressing his lips to hers in an effort to silence her. She let out a noise of surprise, though the drag of his body against hers had her boneless and pliable under his hands. “You're so good to me,” he chuckled against her lips.

“I love you,” she hummed against his mouth, making him smile.

“You're just saying that so I'll make you come, aren't you,” he grinned. 

“Fuck, yes,” Jyn laughed happily. Cassian chuckled, grinning when she's pulled him in for another kiss. She whimpered as he began to finally settle into a rhythm, their hips moving in tandem. “Oh god,” she gasped, fingers digging into the flesh of his ass. “Cassian, I'm going to-”

He cut her off with a kiss. “ _ Do it. _ ”

* * *

Jyn sighed, slowly trailing her fingers along the curve of Cassian's cheek. He let out a quiet moan when her knuckles brushed the seam of his lips. His lips parted subconsciously, chin tilting up. She smiled, leaning forward to press her lips to his forehead before she slowly slipped out of bed. She grabbed the floral silk robe hanging over one of the pillars of their bed frame, tugging it on before she tied the sash tight around her waist. She glanced back to Cassian, smiling at how peaceful he looked. She brushed some hair from his eyes before she leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek.

He stirred, reaching out for her. “Jyn,” he breathed, his lips tilting up in a soft smile when she reached forward to brush her knuckles along his cheek.

“Sleep,” she ordered softly, cupping his cheek. “I have some business to take care of.”

He nodded sleepily, shifting from his stomach to his side. Jyn grinned, slowly trailing a finger from his sternum to where dark hair trailed down his stomach before disappearing below silk sheets. He whined, curling in on himself, his face pinched in an adorable scowl.

She chortled, lightly pinching his cheek between her middle and forefinger when his features relaxed a second later. “I'll be back,” she sighed, grabbing a lighter and a small silver plated container from her nightstand. She turned after another breath, finally exiting their bedroom.

She walked towards the kitchen, humming to herself as she opened the silver container. She pulled a cigarette from the container before she closed it, sliding it into her pocket for safe keeping. Bringing the cigarette up to her lips, Jyn held up her lighter, taking a moment to light her cigarette before slipping the lighter into her other pocket. She let out a breath of smoke as she continued down the hall to the living room where Baze sat, waiting for her. He stood when she entered, making her chuckle. “You're too eager,” she laughed, taking another drag of her cigarette as she pat his shoulder. “Sit,” she instructed, resting her hand on his shoulder.

_ Baze Malbus: Erso family friend that Jyn had come to see as somewhat of a father figure. He was one of Jyn's closest advisors. Save for some other Casanova, of course. _

“Yes, boss,” he nodded, sitting back down in a chair she half expected to fold under him, seeing as she didn’t even trust it to hold  _ her _ weight.

She took a seat on the couch across from him, crossing her ankles as she turned to lightly tap her cigarette on the ashtray sitting atop her coffee table. “Would you like a cigarette, Baze?” 

“No, thank you,” he said, giving her a small, tight-lipped smile as he shook his head. “How's your husband?”

Jyn smiled, looking down at her robe. She missed his grin at the blush as she spoke of him. She pulled at a loose thread, smoothing the fabric out. “He's well...asleep at the moment, but he's doing well.”

“Good,” Baze smiled.

“How's your husband?”

“Is he ever doing poorly?” He chuckled.

Jyn shrugged one shoulder. “He is a positive one,” she nodded, taking another drag before she let out a deep breath, her tone growing more somber. “Now, what was so urgent?”

“DEA,” Baze sighed, frowning up at her.

Jyn’s jaw clenched. “What about those rats?” She growled. 

Baze shifted in his seat, not meeting her gaze as he took a breath through his nose. He pursed his lips, looking up at her again. “Someone spotted Organa and Solo along the north side of the city.”

Jyn let out a bitter scoff. “They have no right being here.”

_ Jyn Erso, despite having spent her teenage years in England, was Colombian born and raised. Because of that, she was a strong advocate that Colombia could deal with her own fucking problems without any intervention from the United States. _

“I agree,” Baze nodded, leaning back in his chair. “But you understand how the government is.”

Jyn nodded with a sigh. “Yes, I’m aware.” She flicked the ash from her cigarette again. “Do you know what they're searching for this time?” She sighed, barely biting back her anger. Baze was a good man, he didn’t deserve to be yelled at for something he had no part in.

“What else?” He sighed. “ _ Labs _ .”

Jyn hummed, pursing her lips. “Thank you, Baze.”

“Of course,” he nodded, rising to his feet. “Is there anything else you need before I leave?”

“No,” she hummed shaking her head with a soft smile. “Thank you again.”

“Of course.” He offered her his hand for a reaffirming squeeze and turned, making his way to the front door without another word.

Jyn sighed, putting her cigarette out before she pushed herself off of the couch. She flicked on the radio in the corner, smiling as some upbeat song began to play. She hummed to herself as she walked towards the french style doors separating her and the backyard. She pulled both doors open, propping them to stay open as she walked out into the new morning light. She smiled as the warm air enveloped her, her eyes closing when she sat at the edge of the patio, resting her bare feet in the still wet grass. She didn't turn when she heard footsteps growing closer. She glanced up when Cassian stood beside her.

“The countryside is beautiful early in the morning,” he smiled, looking down at her after a moment.

Jyn's lips twitched up slightly. “She is,” she hummed in agreement. Cassian sat down next her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Do you remember when we were younger and I took you through that awful, awful hike?”

_ Cassian Andor was a man of many intricacies. To most he was just a doting husband, the significant other of an Empress. Harmless, right? Wrong. He had stumbled into Jyn when she had first found her way back home and it had been love at first sight. Cassian was more in-the-know than any other pawn in her operation. He was cunning, manipulative, calculating- and about as scary as she was. _

_ On paper he didn't have a clue, but everyone knew he was her partner more so than anyone else, it was just linking him to her business- and that was the tricky part. _

_ She is Cleopatra and he is Marc Antony. _

He chuckled beside her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. “When did you finally admit we were lost?”

“I don't remember,” she sighed, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. “Somewhere between  _ we've been here before...twice _ and you pinning me to a tree so you could eat me out.” Cassian hummed, his free hand suddenly reaching out for the tie of her robe. She laughed, batting his hand away. “You're a  _ teenager _ .”

“I'm in love with my wife,” he shrugged a shoulder, turning to nip at the column of her throat.

“I have work I need to get to,” she groaned, though she turned her head to give him more access to her neck.

“What about-” He pulled back from her, ignoring the little whine she let out as he got to his knees in front of her. “I have  _ my breakfast _ -” She chuckled, reaching forward to tangle her fingers in his hair again. “I'll make us both a meal and only then are you allowed to throw yourself into this operation.” He slowly peppered kisses up one of her thighs as his fingers tugged the tie on her robe loose, the rich red fabric parting to reveal her always pale skin. He looked up at her when she'd leaned back on her elbows, her legs open lazily, bottom lip between her teeth as she watched him. “Does that sound acceptable?” He asked, leaning forward to press a kiss to the space just above where she wanted him.

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

“You mean it's not  _ already _ working?”

Jyn laughed, dragging her nails along his scalp. “Just get to it,” she smirked, lightly pushing his head forward. 

“Yes, mi alma,” he grinned, leaning down as he kept eye contact with her.

_ And just what was Erso’s operation you may be asking yourself? _

_ Cocaine. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into the lives of the baker and the woman behind the empire.

_In the spring of 1978, in a small church in Medellín, Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor were married._

_The ceremony itself wasn't overly dramatic, however that was the first time Cassian saw Jyn as she was: the most ruthless drug lord of them all._

She was pacing the floor of the (now empty) reception hall, listing off orders for her head sicario, Baze Malbus. “I want them dead!”

“Jyn,” Cassian breathed from his chair on the other side of the room, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I don't care if you have to track them down one by one. Nail them to their own front doors for their-” She was shouting, _screaming_ at the other man. “If you have to kill their mothers to find them then _do it_!”

_Before that moment he'd only heard stories of the great Jyn Erso, a woman scorned by time-_

“They can't try to blow me up at my own wedding reception and get away with it!”

_By people-_

She stopped pacing, her eyes burning bright. “I want you to hunt them down like the dogs they are,” she ordered, suddenly too calm it scared even Cassian.

_Unwilling to let things slide-_

“Kill them slowly,” she said, her face bright red. “Send a message.”

 _Ruthless_.

“I want it to be known Jyn Erso doesn't take _anything_ lying down. There will be consequences.” She slowed her pacing, looking up from the floor. “Make sure my message is clear.”

Cassian's blood ran cold.

“Yes, boss,” Base nodded, bowing his head to her before he walked out the front door.

She stared after him, staying silent for a long moment. “I'm sorry you had to see that,” she whispered, unmoving. She turned to look at Cassian, her features dropping into the usual expression she wore when she felt she needed forgiveness; a combination of regret and sorrow. An apology without even needing to speak.

She slowly crossed the room, stopping about a foot in front of him. She thought for a moment before stepping closer, falling to her knees in front of him. “Are you upset with me, _querida_?” She reached up to rest her hands on either knee.

Cassian blinked, unsure of what to say. “I-” He trailed off, his gaze locked on her right shoulder, her once white dress now a mix of soot and blood (some hers, some not). Seeing her there, vulnerable and open, finally free of the curtain he knew she was hiding behind, he understood he needed to make a choice.

If he said _yes_ , they'd end their affair as quickly as it had begun. She'd be hurt, be he knew she'd leave him alone. She'd let him leave and she wouldn't run after him. He knew that she understood that her life wasn't for everyone, and she could never hurt him. Anyone else- absolutely, in a heartbeat -but he knew she'd sooner die at his hand then cause him harm.

If he said _no_ , he knew it would never stop. He would no longer be spared listening in on her threats, her orders of death, her declarations of war-

_The curtain was gone, but he wasn't scared._

He held a hand out to her, his heart skipping a beat when she reached out to take his hand in both of hers. “You do what you must.”

Jyn smiled softly. “You're not afraid?” She asked hesitantly.

“I trust you.” Cassian squeezed her hand. “I know you won't let anything happen to me.” Cassian was loyal to her and he knew she returned his loyalties. “All the way.”

Jyn squeezed his hand, laughing lightly when he pulled her up and into his lap, his arms wrapping around her. Her eyes slipped shut and she curled closer, her head on his shoulder. “I love you,” she whispered, slowly wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Cassian held her tighter. “I love you, too.”

_And he did._

* * *

 

**Medellín, Colombia, 1984**

Cassian Andor was not allowed to assist with her _business_ directly, Jyn made sure of that.

She knew every Drug Enforcement Agent assumed that _he_ was the front runner, seeing as narcotics trafficking was typically a male-dominated profession, but Jyn kept him as far away from meetings as possible. His name wasn't attached to a single document, her associates had only seen him long enough for him to answer the door or bring water and a few glasses into the living room or her office before leaving- she was mostly sure he hadn't even _seen_ any cocaine since they'd met. He knew absolutely everything, because Jyn only really trusted him and no one else, but that was in person, in hushed tones over coffee or while in bed.

Cassian owned a small café, something that has always made Jyn more comfortable– knowing that he had his own finances to worry about, that he'd have something to rely on when things inevitably fell apart. She knew the chances of her making it out of the narcotics trade alive were slim to none, and if the sicarios didn't get her, the DEA would.

* * *

They spent Tuesdays at the apartment above Cassian's bakery.

Tuesdays had always been the day he did inventory before open and also happened to be the day Jyn went to a random café to work on her ledger. After she'd stopped into his bakery though, Tuesdays became a day for them.

“Coffee,” Cassian whispered in Spanish.

They usually spoke English around the house or when she just needed to vent to him, but waking up mumbling in Spanish seemed to be happening to her more and more frequently.

She turned to face away from him, muttering about wanting more time to sleep.

Cassian sighed, nudging her before repeating himself once more in English.

“Time?” she grumbled, pushing his hand back.

“It's nine,” Cassian said. He set the mug on her nightstand, shaking her awake.

“Stop it.”

“Not until you’re up,” he said.

She huffed, pulling the blankets higher over her shoulder. “That's your job, not mine.” she mumbled under her breath.

“Fine,” Cassian said, sitting up to reach for the blankets, tearing them off of the bed.

“Cassian!”

“You have things to do,” he said, not looking back as he dropped the blanket by the door.

“Asshole.” Jyn groaned, reaching up to rub the sleep from her eyes before she finally sat up, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. She sighed, forcing herself up and into the bathroom to get ready.

She brushed her teeth before pulling on the button-up and shorts that Cassian had set out for her on the counter surrounding the bathroom sink.

She ran a brush through her hair before leaving the bathroom, grabbing her mug of coffee and the bag with her ledger, and heading down the stairs to the café below. She looked to her left, smiling when she saw Cassian talking and laughing as he poured coffee for one of his regulars. Jyn drifted over, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she stole a mango from his hand.

He looked over and smiled back at her. “Good morning, mi vida.”

“Good morning, Cassi.” Jyn grinned back, waving coyly as she walked along the counter, escaping to the little table tucked away in the corner- _her table_. She set her coffee and the mango down on the table before reaching into her bag to pull out her books and a pencil, finally setting to work.

She focused in, not looking up until her empty mug was replaced with a bottle of Malta and a plate full of small portions of deserts. “What are these?” Jyn asked, finally setting her pencil down.

“Adventures.” He smiled, quickly scooping one of the portions up onto a spoon before holding it out to her, one hand held out below. “Try?”

“Cassi-”

“Please?” he practically begged. He looked over at her with such a hopeful expression something within her gave, unable to keep herself from smiling any longer.

“Okay,” she said, closing her book before resting her chin on her palm. “What is this?” she asked, pointing to a layered pastry.

Cassian straightened, suddenly beaming. “ _Milhoja_ ,” he explained as he carefully slid the tongs of his fork under the confection and lifted it to her lips. “Open.”

Jyn quirked a brow, making his face heat up. Before he could speak, she opened her mouth and gladly accepted the desert. She bit down, smiling when tasted the sweetness of the filling. “Is that dulce de leche?”

Cassian nodded with a smile. “It's also good with white chocolate.” He paused. “Actually,” he continued, a smile slowly crossing his lips. “I think you may have had that version of it when we were picking out deserts for our wedding.”

“Yours is better,” Jyn said around a mouthful of pastry, making Cassian laugh.

He reached out for her hand, giving it a firm squeeze before he glanced over the plate again. “Have you had cocadas before?”

Jyn cocked her head. “Those are the coconut flavoured things?”

Cassian nodded, glancing back at the plate to pick out the pastry in question. He pinched the small sphere between his thumb and forefinger, holding it out to her.

Jyn smirked, leaning closer before she opened her mouth. Cassian brought the desert to her lips, about to let go and pull his hand back when Jyn's lips closed around his fingers. She let out a quiet but almost indecent noise, making his eyes widen.

“Jyn,” he scolded quietly. “I have customers!”

She shrugged a shoulder. “If I wanted to fuck you over this table right now you wouldn't complain,” she purred, reaching out to hook her ankle around his. She grinned when she saw how red he'd gotten. “What else is there?” she asked, throwing him a landline. Cassian pulled his hand back as she looked down at the only desert left on the plate: a meringue of sorts. She looked back up at him, one brow raised.

“ _Merenguitos_ ,” he explained, smiling when she nodded, urging him on. “I think I've made them for you before. Maybe once at home-” He paused. “We were definitely stoned,” he said, laughing when she rolled her eyes despite the smile on her lips.

It never surprised her that he liked to be in the kitchen when he was intoxicated- though watching him make cookies when he was high was much less stressful than watching him try to flambé while he was drunk.

“I think I remember that,” she nodded, watching as he picked the desert up. She accepted the treat, smiling as the sugar overpowered any other flavours still on her tongue. She hummed happily, watching as Cassian excitedly observed her.

“You like it?”

“ _Love it_ ,” she corrected, reaching out for his hand once more. “Add those to the front case, they're wonderful.”

“Really?” He asked.

“They're really good.” Jyn nodded, watching as he grinned at her. She smiled, leaning down to kiss the back of his hand. “Everything you make is good, but I really do love those.”

Cassian squeezed her hand once. “Thank you.”

Jyn stood, rounding the table to wrap her arms around his shoulders, holding him close to her. “Don't thank me for your talent.”

He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly to him. He frowned when she eventually pulled away, moving out from between his thighs to grab her books and shove them in her bag before standing in front of him once more. “You have to go?”

“Yes.” She reached out to card her fingers through his hair, smiling when his eyes slipped shut. “I'll see you at home tonight?”

Cassian nodded. He sighed, opening his eyes. “You'll be careful?”

“I'll be home for dinner.” She paused, biting her lip. “Late dinner,” she corrected. She reached out to touch his cheek when he frowned again. “I promise.”

“Okay.”

“Say you believe me.”

Cassian gave her a small smile, nodding his head. “I believe you,” he said, turning his head to further rest his cheek against her palm. He reached out to lay his hand over hers, turning to kiss the inside of her palm. “Be careful.”

She smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I will.”

* * *

When she walked in the door after midnight, her clothes and face splattered with blood, Cassian frowned, leaving his cold and untouched food in favour of setting to work undoing the buttons of her shirt.

“You're not hurt?” he asked, his voice small.

Jyn didn't speak, instead reaching out to grip his chin. His hands froze, her shirt half untucked. She met his gaze, frowning when she saw something so tired in his eyes. He continued after a moment, suddenly attempting to break eye contact, but her fingers held him in place.

“Mi cariño,” she said suddenly. He relaxed immediately when she slid her hand up to cup his cheek, her thumb slowly brushing back and forth along his skin. “Do you ever wish we didn't live this life?”

“Sometimes,” Cassian admitted, reaching up to pull her hand from his cheek, pressing a kiss to her palm. “But I don't have any opinions either way. I'd follow you anywhere.”

She grinned at him, pulling him in for a kiss. She let herself relax for the first time since leaving his café that morning. She pulled back, resting her forehead against his, her fingers sliding into his hair.

“Estoy enamorado de ti,” she whispered, smiling softly when he pulled her closer. _I'm in love with you_. It was so simple, but she knew it still meant so much to him.

“Tú y yo,” he whispered back. _You and I_.

Jyn kissed his lips before pulling back, smiling when he unintentionally chased after her before remembering himself. She reached down, slowly trailing her thumb along his bottom lip. “Did you eat?”

His gaze dropped to the floor. “No, I was waiting for you.”

“Cassi, you said you'd stop doing that.”

He shrugged as he pulled away, looking down at the floor. “It feels wrong to eat without you.”

She sighed, reaching out to grab his hand. “Promise me you won't wait for me.”

“Jyn-”

“I'm always back late, there's no reason for you to-”

“I can't,” Cassian interrupted, his voice breaking. “I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't...think when you're gone. You're out there, running off doing God knows what and I'm-” He paused and glanced down at the floor, letting out a shuddered breath as he collected himself. He looked back up at her, tears brimming his eyes. “Here, doing nothing...I just feel useless, Jyn.”

“Cassian-”

“We're billionaires!” he interrupted, suddenly boiling over as if he'd been holding it in for too long. “We physically cannot count our own money, it's coming in _that_ fast!” He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. “Why do you still have to do this?”

“Because I'm _good_ at it.” Jyn had been involved in rudimentary crime since she was eight years old. Despite having spent birth to twelve years old living in Colombia before being uprooted to England, she was one of Europe's best smugglers by the time she was seventeen. _She_ was the one that envisioned trade roots from Colombia to The United States and was willing to risk just about everything to start them.

The cocaine was still fairly new to her though. A cockroach of a man named Krennic had introduced Jyn to the manufacturing of cocaine around the time she and Cassian had met. Krennic had proved useful for about a year before screwing her over and meeting his untimely death. She proposed two months later.

“Cassian, I get to help people.”

“With _poison_?”

Jyn squared her jaw, narrowing her eyes. “I build houses, I pave roads, I provide jobs- _I_ took care of these people when our government _didn't_ , Cassian. I help people.”

“It’s been almost six years since we got married and you're still doing it!”

Jyn sighed, reaching up to run a hand through her hair. “I like it,” she said after the silence between them stretched on for too long. “Is that what you want to hear? I like it-” She paused, wetting her lips. “No, I'm sorry, I _love_ it!” She ignored the knot settling low in the pit of her stomach when he took a step back from her. “I have power- I have never had power before and I love it. People _respect_ me.”

“You already had respect from everyone in this _country_. You had my respect, Jyn- and now I don't even know what you're doing half the time.” He glanced down at the floor before looking back at her, his sad brown eyes melting her resolve. “I just worry about you.”

She frowned, searching his eyes before she reached out for him, one hand resting on the back of his neck, the other on his lower back. “I’m safe and I'm thinking of you,” she whispered, sighing happily when he rested his forehead against hers. “Always.” She kissed him softly, her mouth tender against his. A promise. “I'm with you, mi vida.”

Cassian sighed, wetting his lips. “All the way?”

Jyn pulled back slowly, Cassian's eyes opening. “You trust me?” she asked, glancing from his eyes to his lips and back. She pushed up on the tips of her toes, waiting until he nodded before her lips crashed against his in a firm and loving kiss.

He only pulled back for air. “Always,” he breathed against her mouth, before her lips were chasing his again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a minute, i'm sorry


End file.
